


Minutes of the Meeting

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Training Camp, my title skills are so uncreative, supposedly a secret relationship but shit happens, well Kuroo happened, yay me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We have a meeting, Kuroo.” Daichi said. “We should be going now.” </p><p>“Sawamura,” Kuroo said. “The only meeting I’m interested in right now, is the meeting of our lips, and possibly, our tongues, and I don’t see or feel any of that happening.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minutes of the Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any mistakes. Enjoy! :D

Kuroo and Daichi were contently making out, until they weren’t. Kuroo grumbled at the loss of Daichi’s mouth and tongue on him and had to force his eyes open to see what made Daichi stop what he was doing.

“What is it?” he asked, voice a little rough.

Daichi was frowning, seemingly trying to remember something, but his swollen lips and dazed eyes only made him look adorable. Kuroo stretched up to kiss those lips again. And he was successful for a few seconds, until Daichi pushed himself away again, his warm hands on Kuroo’s shoulders.

“We have a meeting, Kuroo.” Daichi said. “We should be going now.” He added, as he pushed himself up from his perch on Kuroo’s lap. Kuroo tightened his hold on Daichi’s waist and pulled the other back down. The friction causing them to both groan at the same time.

“Sawamura,” Kuroo said, the first to recover. “The only meeting I’m interested in right now, is the meeting of our lips, and possibly, our tongues, and I don’t see or feel any of that happening.” He chased Daichi’s lips again, but only managed to land on the other’s cheek as Daichi turned his face away.

Kuroo whined, but didn’t let up. “ _Daichi,_ come on.”

“But-” Daichi started to protest, but one of Kuroo’s traitorous hand was under his shirt, rubbing circles at the skin of his waist, and it sent shivers on Daichi’s spine. His own hold on Kuroo’s shoulder tightened. Kuroo, taking this as a sign to continue, smiled in victory, and latched his lips on Daichi’s jaw and kissed his way to Daichi’s lips.

“Kuroo,” Daichi tried again. “We’ll be late.” He reasoned, even as he is melting from the open mouthed kisses Kuroo is trailing on his face.

“Five minutes” Kuroo promised, as he placed his other hand on Daichi’s face and guided it back down into his, continuing where they left off.

Daichi closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck and gives into five more minutes of making out with his boyfriend.

\------

Five minutes lasted longer than it should have, and they found themselves in even more suggestive position, doing more suggestive things than they were previously, when it dawned to them that they’re actually late. And so they scrambled out of the room, not bothering to straighten shirts and hairs out, and sprinted towards the designated meeting room in record time.

So when they slammed the door open, to announce their arrival unceremoniously, the surprised looks (from Ubugawa’s and Shinzen’s captains and vice captains), shameless leers, (courtesy of Bokuto and Suga), and stoicism (as per usual from Akaashi), were not completely uncalled for.

“Where have you been Daichi?” Suga asked, as he crossed his arms. It wasn’t even a question, but more of a tease, judging from his smirk and the glint in his eyes.

Daichi was clutching the door frame, breathing labored. It took him a moment, but gave a response, nonetheless.

“Sorry, I’m late.” he bowed. “I was doing… stuff.” He finished lamely, as he straightened up, a deep blush stretched across his face. This made Suga leer even more.

“Ohoho?” Daichi heard Bokuto say. The other captain was looking at his friend.

Since they didn’t have the leisure to check their appearance earlier, it is only now that Daichi noticed what Kuroo looked like. And to his shock, Kuroo looks thoroughly disheveled (unaware that he is in the same state). His unruly hair was sticking out in all directions and his shirt was totally rumpled. And he has a big, smug grin on his face.

He nodded at everyone in the room. “I’m stuff.”

This earned him an elbow to the ribs, from Daichi, and a louder ‘ohoho’ from Bokuto. Akaashi sighed as Suga whistled appreciatively, and staged whispered, “I didn’t know you had it in you, Daichi.” Then he winked at the two of them. Shinzen’s vice captain fainted and fell off from his seat.

Daichi can only face palm himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by imagineyouroc's prompt on tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> _Person A, noticeably disheveled as they enter the room: Sorry I’m late, I was doing stuff_  
>  _Person B, also disheveled and grinning smugly: I’m stuff_
> 
>  
> 
> Because let's face it Kuroo would definitely say this.


End file.
